


The Eclipse of the Sun

by MihaT



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: But does Will love Hannibal, Eclipse legend, FannibalFest, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Stag Awards, eclipse - Freeform, probably :D, read and see :D, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaT/pseuds/MihaT
Summary: They are alive and together.But it's a hard time for Will whose inner fight didn't die either.And it's hard for Hannibal, too, because he truly wished to have Will happy - and beside him.----------My fic for FannibalFest's Stag Awards which even won something! :-D (not the 1st place, though, but wow and thank you!)





	The Eclipse of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> If you see some mistakes, please, feel free to point them out so I can fix them all :-))))

A day ago, Hannibal brought them special glasses.

_It is one of nature’s most awe inspiring sights_ , he said.

_It happens only once in a thousand years_ , he said.

_We can't miss this opportunity_ , he said.

A total solar eclipse. Many people were so thrilled about the time when the Moon and the Sun would cross their paths and darkness rule the sky... Just for a few minutes. And then the light would return.

Everyone spoke about it – on TV, on newsletters pages, radio stations, magazines... But, somehow, Will himself couldn't get that excited. _It will be nice and unique, sure, but what about it?_ There were so many terrifyingly beautiful things in his world. The eclipse was simply too far away to affect Will that much. When they had survived the fall, he lost everything he knew - except Hannibal. And even though he wanted to move on, to find a way how to live this new life... He wasn't sure if he is able to accept, to confess.

Since the fall, Will kept hiding in his new bedroom most of the time. He was thinking about lost values and how important they had been for him. Hannibal offered him an opportunity to talk about what happened on the cliff and after, but Will refused it. He just thought this time he had to figure his feelings out without Hannibal's influence. At least, as far as possible while living with him in the same house. Despite these difficulties, Will never truly considered to leave. He might do his best to avoid Hannibal, but he also loved to know that the psychiatristic cannibal is always close enough.

And so, today was the day of the total solar eclipse. Hannibal usually didn't push Will to anything but this time it was different. He wanted, desired them two to watch the eclipse together. The city where they settle, their new home for a while, was perfectly situated to watch it in its full beauty. If Will remembered correctly, the show should begin sometimes around noon. But it was clear Hannibal is thinking about the stupid eclipse since he woke up. When Will met him at breakfast, he decided to be honest with Hannibal.

"I'm not sure I can enjoy the thing as much as you would like me to..." he murmured through a French toast. Hannibal raised eyes from his salad.

"Hm?" Hannibal understood him very well, but in these days it was kind of event to hear Will's voice in a full sentence. So he wanted him to talk more. Will swallowed a bite and cleaned his throat with a short cough before he explained.

"The eclipse, you know. I think you are so excited about it and I would only disgust you if we were watching together..."

"Why are you telling this to me, Will?"

"I-" Will gasped. "Because I would rather stay at home."

"Do you have better plans for today than watching a nature miracle with me?"

"It's not a miracle - it's science. Simply three big enough things getting in a queue for a while... I would rather think about-" Will shutted himself in a pensive silence, his eyes downed back to the toast. Hannibal's face was still expressionless. But Will knew he felt hurt.

"It's your choice, Will. I won't force you." With these words Hannibal lifted from the table. He returned barely touched salad into the freezer before glanced back to his companion. "See you at lunch, I guess."

"Hannibal, you don't have to leave...!" Will felt guilty for Hannibal's early exit from the meal. But he could barely live with himself – how could ever any of them infer that he would be able to live with someone else?

"Finish your breakfast, Will," said Hannibal sharply, before left the room.

 

Whole forenoon Will felt oddly pushed to go back into the kitchen and help Hannibal prepare the lunch. He did it several times before and it always felt good. _Maybe it could work as an apologize for today?_ But, when he reconsidered it - apologize for what? He ended up walking around his room as an angry predator, with head full of food and the eclipse. _Stupid nature and its miracles!_

When Hannibal invited him to the table, he came with a bowed head. Will thanked for a plate which was put in front of him, but otherwise it started like a very quite lunch. Only clinking cutlery interrupted the gloomy atmosphere in their dining room. Hannibal finished a bit earlier than Will. He took empty dish away and then sat back on his seat. Will instinctively glanced up when noticed his crossed fingers lay on the table. Surprisingly, Hannibal smiled.

"Do you know the story about Mawu and Liza?" he asked in a perfect conversational tone. Will shook his head.

"Nope." He took another bite.

"There are more versions of that myth, but I like one more than the others. Its origin is in African mythology. In mythology of Fon people, of the Republic of Benin, to be more accurate..."

"Would you like to tell me the story?" Will suspected.

"If you don't mind." Hannibal got one of these truly rare smiles as an answer.

"Go ahead. You always were a good storyteller..."

"But never could deceive you for a long." Hannibal returned him the smirk.

"Not really. Tell me the story, then... Who are Liza and the other one?"

"It's a creation myth. Liza is a god of the Sun while Mawu is a goddess of the Moon. They are lovers and love each other the way human lovers do - but much stronger, because they are gods. However, it's also a forbidden love," Hannibal noticed Will's moves slowed down and he paid his words more attention now. "...because while they are lovers, they are also siblings. But they don't care what others may think - because they know, they feel that the love between them is true and pure as love can be. Before they met each other, their mother created whole universe and something beautiful was born from their love, too. Together, they created our world as we know it - with oceans, mountains, forests and wastelands... From the very beginning they knew that what they were creating was going to be beautiful. A decision they won't ever regret. But what they didn't realize were consequences. When the thing was finished, they found out that what they created together did set them apart. The new world stood between the Moon and the Sun and although they are wandering the world's sky since those times, they can only rarely find each other. But when they do, everyone living on the world which separated them can see explosion of their love. But for anyone, who would like to watch them catching each other's arms, it would be the last thing to see. That is how strong and shiny their love still is and not even a whole world and lonely years can affect it."

"An eclipse." Will threw in.

"Hm? Ah, yes. Today, we call it eclipse and we can watch it without damaging our eyes thanks to the special glass..."

"It's a nice story," with the last bite Will finished his dish. He stood up to put the empty plate into their dishwasher. An routine he learned.

"It is, indeed." Hannibal smiled at Will’s back while also rose to bring the glasses.

"And what are you implying by that?" Finally, Will turned back. His cheeks were a bit purplish - or maybe only the warm food caused it. "I mean... I see what you are doing here, Hannibal! But, did you really believe-"

"I only hope, Will, that you'll think about the story and importance of the eclipse..." Hannibal stretched his hand and places their eclipse glasses on the empty table. "Whether you decide to watch it with me or not. It's in two hours. And be assured - there is no way how could your presence destroy the experience for me." Will's answer was only a nod.

Back in his room, Will really thought about the story. He couldn't believe Hannibal with this. It seemed all the same as the Iliad story long ago, when they were supposed to run away together. When Will had betrayed him and missed surprisingly offered forgiveness - the second chance. None of these two stories was just a myth. It hid a message, a hope... But was Will prepared to fulfill it? Would he ever be?

 

Two hours passed and Will was still locked in his room. He could hear how many people gathered outside, how they were talking about beginning of the eclipse... And he sat on his bed, unable to move. In a while, light behind windows seemingly darkened. Not a lot, yet, but he could see the difference. How much time might remain till the eternal lovers fully embrace each other? _Damn!_ Will forced himself up and out of the room. His glasses still lay on the table – where Hannibal left them. Will's hand trembled a bit when grabbed them and pushed them onto his nose.

Their house was on a hill so it literally needed only to walk outside to get a good view on the Sun and the Moon. So Will did it. Many people were there to watch the same scenery, now almost in silence. They all were looking straight up, didn't care about these around them. They were in awe but Will knew none of them would see what he could see thanks to Hannibal's story. However, he only glanced up very quickly. It was nice, really was, but firstly he needed to find Hannibal. When he did, the man was also watching the eclipse. Will didn't want to disturb him, so he simply stood beside him and raised his head. Not even a minute passed when Hannibal hesitantly touched his hand.

"I'm happy you've come," he whispered.

"Me, too," admitted Will. Then, finally, allowed him the touch and knitted fingers with Hannibal's.

"Will, I've never told you..." He had to take a break, when Will leaned toward his shoulder. Their cheeks almost touched. Surprised Hannibal needed a deep breath, before he could confess: "I love you, Will. I always did. And you can't see it on me but it hurts when you are closing yourself in that room, all alone..."

"Ssssht," hissed Will, but there was no anger or displeasure. "Watch the sun loosing its power over day..." Considering last weeks, this was more than Hannibal could wish for. And he was blessed by Will's closeness. Maybe tomorrow they would talk more, smile more... "I can see it." Will clutched on Hannibal's hand stronger. "I'm only not sure if I can do..."

"There is nothing special you should do - just be yourself, with me." Hannibal allowed himself a sigh. "Look, the sun almost disappeared!" Will glanced up there, fast. Just in the time to see a ring of light burning around Moon's silhouette. It was beautiful, but his eyes turned back toward Hannibal's face. Will moved himself in front of him. Only a while of hesitation tied him before his hand cupped Hannibal's cheek. Then, Will put his glasses down, closed eyes...

Hannibal forgot to breathe when their lips touched. The Eclipse wasn't important anymore. He just threw his glasses away as well and leaned into the kiss. Will could feel Hannibal's fingers wandering his nape and pulling their bodies closer.

It took several minutes until the Moon moved away from the Sun. Then, day light started slowly returning and Will parted their lips. Hannibal didn't fight the separation, although something in him wanted to. However, they stayed in the tight embrace, foreheads touching, till the darkness fully vanished. Then, finally, Hannibal dared to ask:

"What was that, Will?" His companion smiled mysteriously.

"When it's dark in the middle of day, anything can happen..." His heart beat faster and was shivering now – as whole Will’s body. Hannibal noticed. _Of course he did!_ And placed his palm on Will's chest, gently.

"You are my sun, Will. But I'll never let you go."


End file.
